Little By Little
by sakurakiss10
Summary: Complete. Syaoran hates Sakura and then Sakura has to leave for America. They both meet up again when Sakura comes back for college. Syaoran still thinks he hates Sakura but as time passes he starts to fall for her. SxS
1. Leaving

Summary: Syaoran hates Sakura and then Sakura has to leave for America. They both meet up again when Sakura comes back for college. Syaoran still thinks he hates Sakura but as time passes he discovers day by day that they both have lots in common and Syaoran starts to fall for Sakura.

Ages: Mostly 18 years old in first chapter.

Author's Note: I don't really know how they address people in Japan so I used a little bit of Japanese and English ways to address people. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I tend to leave words out of sentences too. I also will use some Japanese words in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the CCS character.

**Chapter One**

* * *

A boy with chestnut hair and ember eyes could be seen running down the halls of Seijou High. The bell for the beginning of class had just sounded and everyone was already in class except him. Finally, the boy reached his destination and went in. He had almost reached his desk when the teacher walked in and saw him two feet away from his desk. 

"Li Syaoran, why are you late again?" the teacher asked angerily.

"Uh, you see I have a very good reason for being late."

"I see, so can you kindly tell me why you are late?"

"Well, last night I had to go to the hospital because my grandmother was sick and we didn't get home until four last night so I woke up late this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes, Tanaka-sensai."

"Well, I just got off the phone with your mother before I came here. She called to tell me that you forgot your homework and that she was going to be bringing it in for you later. She however didn't mention anything about your sick grandmother."

"Crap."

"I suppose you can find your seat, Mr. Li."

"Yes, I can."

With that Syaoran went to his seat and sat down without saying anything for the rest of the morning. When class ended for lunch, Syaoran was the first one to leave the room. For lunch today Syaoran decided to go outside to eat since he didn't feel like eating inside. As he went outside he heard someone say his name and decided to listen.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that Li-kun actually told that lie to Tanaka-sensai."

Another voice could be heard joining the conversation.

"Ya, the whole class was laughing silently so he wouldn't hear them."

Syaoran had heard enough and decided to stop the conversation. He turned the corner and saw the one person he hated the most. The person he hated the most was Sakura Kinomoto. She was the person everyone liked. She had long auburn hair that reached her waist and beautiful emerald eyes. He hated her so much for no reason; he just hated her. She of course doesn't hate him. She even tried being friends with him once but he was a jerk about it and so she left him alone.

Not wanting to be near her, Syaoran decided to eat inside instead. When class resumed, Syaoran was the first person to be in there. Following him was Sakura and her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. They talked nonstop without even looking at Syaoran. They hadn't even notice him sitting there until Sakura bumped into his desk while sitting down in her desk which was right in front of his.

"Goman nasai, Li-kun, I wasn't paying attention."

"Whatever." Syaoran injected unexpectedly.

"Fine, be a jerk."

Before Syaoran could reply the other students along with Tanaka-sensai started to come in. Everyone sat down and the rest of the school day went by slowly. When school was over Syaoran was again the first one out. He walked home slowly and didn't notice he was walking in the wrong direction until he tripped on a crack on the ground. Syaoran got up and saw he was in a neighborhood not very far from his. He remembered playing here before when he was little. Suddenly Syaoran heard a door slamming nearby and turned to see which house it was.

As soon as he turned he saw a girl with long auburn hair run in his direction. When the girl came closer she didn't notice Syaoran standing there and ran into him. The girl fell down and quickly got up without saying sorry. Syaoran hadn't fall down but had recognized the girl that had ran into him. It was Sakura. He now remembered that she lived in this neighborhood. He had then remembered that she was crying when she ran into him.

"I wonder why she was crying?" Syaoran asked himself.

"Because she was sad when I told her we were moving," said a voice from behind Syaoran.

"Ahh!" Yelled Syaoran and he quickly turned around.

When Syaoran turned around he saw a man with glasses. The man looked kind of sad. He knew that this man was Kinomoto's father. He had came to their school before and so that's how Syaoran knew who he was.

"Goman nasai if I scared you," said Sakura's father.

"It's ok," replied Syaoran.

"Sakura was crying because I told her we were moving to America. I got offered a teaching position in America at the university for one year and I accepted it. I knew Sakura would be sad so I told we would come back after the one year is over and she could attend college here. She agreed but she was still sad."

"I should be going," Syaoran said quickly not knowing why he was listening to Kinomoto's father talk.

Without waiting for a reply Syaoran ran off. He ran all the way home without stopping until he got to his front door. When he opened his front door and entered, he was confronted by his mother, Yelan Li.

"Where have you been son?"

"Uh, just hanging with some of my friends."

"You are an hour late!"

"I forgot what time it was cause we were having so much fun."

"Well just don't be late again. Call me if you' re ever coming home late. Understand?"

"Hai."

The next day when Syaoran got to school the whole class already knew that Sakura was moving. When he sat down his friends asked if he knew about Kinomoto moving and even though he knew he pretended to not know. When Sakura entered the room everyone could tell she had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy. Before anyone could ask Sakura anything the sensai came in and everyone scattered to their seats. After everyone sat down the sensai announced that Sakura was moving to America after school is out for the summer for a year and then coming back.

Soon school ended and Sakura moved to America. Now a year has passed and she will be coming back.

* * *

**Hey to anyone that reads my story. I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of Little By Little. Please review and tell me if it is good or not. Be honest!**

**Hoping to have done a good job,**

**Chinese Chika**


	2. Welcome Back

Summary: Syaoran hates Sakura and then Sakura has to leave for America. They both meet up again when Sakura comes back for college. Syaoran still thinks he hates Sakura but as time passes he discovers day by day that they both have lots in common and Syaoran starts to fall for Sakura.

Ages: Around 19 and 20 years old

Author's Note: I don't really know how they address people in Japan so I used a little bit of Japanese and English ways to address people. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I tend to leave words out of sentences too. I also will use some Japanese words in this story. I messed up on this chapter and had to start all over again so it took a little longer than it orginally had to take. This chapter is a little bit shorter because I couldn't think of anything to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the CCS character.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Done!"

Sakura Kinomoto had just finished arranging her stuff for her room for the dorm she was living in for college. Sakura had gotten back to Japan a week ago from America. As soon as she had gotten back she applied for Tokyo University with Tomoyo and then a few days later she and Tomoyo moved into their dorms. Sakura was sharing the dorm with someone and Tomoyo was sharing with another person. They both didn't like it but was ok with it because their dorms were next to each other.

After Sakura was done putting everything away, she decided to go over to Tomoyo's dorm to see how she was doing. Before Sakura got to the door of her dorm someone else opened it and stepped inside the room. She looked at the person and quickly recognized who they were. The person had chestnut hair and ember eyes. That person was Syaoran Li. Syaoran walked in a little more and froze upon seeing Sakura in the dorm. Sakura decided to speak first since it didn't look like Syaoran was going to talk anytime soon.

"Konnichiwa, Li-kun. How are you? Is this your dorm too?"

"I-I'm fine and yes this is my dorm too."

"That's cool. I'm gonna go check on Tomoyo so see you later."

"Ok."

Sakura left the dorm and Syaoran sighed. He thought he was never gonna see her again, but he was wrong. He still hates her like before, as least that's what he thinks. Tomoyo was in her room when she heard the door open so she went outside and saw not Sakura but a guy with dark blue hair. "Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo ran to him and hugged the life out of him. "Hey, Tomoyo!"

"Why are you here? I thought you were in England."

"I was but I decided to come back here for college."

"Oh that's the best news I've heard today!"

As Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something someone knocked on the door. Eriol walked to the door and opened it. When Sakura saw Eriol she squealed loudly and hugged Eriol.

"Oh my gosh, Eriol, why are you here?"

"I'm staying here for college."

"Are you staying in this dorm with Tomoyo?"

"It seems so."

"That's great. My two best friends living next to me."

"Who is your roommate?"

"Li-kun."

"Really," Tomoyo interrupted suddenly.

"Yea."

"Are you ok with him being your roommate?"

"Yea, no biggie."

"Are you sure? Eriol could trade with you."

"Yea, I'm fine. Eriol should stay with you. You two need to catch up on things (Tomoyo and Eriol have been dating for two years)."

After the three friends chatted, Sakura went back to her dorm to get her coat to go to dinner with them. When Sakura got inside the dorm she saw Syaoran sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey, Li-kun."

Syaoran just kept on watching t.v. pretending to have not heard her.

"Did you hear, Eriol is back and he's staying for college, and he's sharing a dorm with Tomoyo-chan next door."

Again Syaoran ingored her. Sakura decided to leave him alone and went and got her coat. She left without saying a word since it didn't look like Syaoran wanted to talk to her. After Sakura left Syaoran turned off the t.v. and also got his coat and left.

When Sakura got back to the dorm at around 10:00 she saw that Syaoran was gone. She was orginally gonna go over to Tomoyo's dorm tonight but since Eriol was here she didn't want to disturb them. So Sakura went to her room and got her clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After Sakura came out of the bathroom she went to the couch and sat down. Then she turned on the t.v. and flipped through channels to see what she could watch.

Syaoran looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 11:00. He opened the door to the dorm and entered. He was hoping Sakura was already asleep so that he didn't have to see her tonight. When he walked to the kitchen he heard voices in the living room and went to check it out. He saw that the t.v. was on but Sakura was lying on the couch asleep and curled into a ball. He went to her room and got her blanket and went back outside to the living room with it. He threw the blanket over her and turned off the t.v. Then he went to take a shower and then went to bed. Before he went to bed he went to the living room to check on Sakura one more time. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. There was some hair stuck to her face and Syaoran softly brushed it away for her. He didn't know what came over him, something in his mind made him do that. Syaoran turned off the lights and went to his room to sleep.

The next morning Sakura was woken up by the sunlight that landed on her face. She got up stretched, rubbed her eyes, and looked at where she was. She saw she was on the couch and there was a blanket over her. She guessed that it must have been Syaoran but she wasn't gonna ask him because she already knew he wouldn't say anything. So she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then to her room to change. Sakura walked out of her room wearing a pink tee and a green skirt that reached her knee. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. After she finished eating she put the bowl in the sink and left the dorm to go to Tomoyo's. She was suppose to meet Tomoyo at her dorm this morning to go hang out together. Syaoran woke up and walked out to the living room. He saw Sakura was gone but didn't care. Syaoran ate breakfast and then changed and also left the dorm. So everyone had two more days to relax until college started.

* * *

**Hey everyone I hope enjoyed chapter two of Little By Little. Please review if you can. Again be honest.**

**Chinese Chika**


	3. Happy Birthday

Summary: Syaoran hates Sakura and then Sakura has to leave for America. They both meet up again when Sakura comes back for college. Syaoran still thinks he hates Sakura but as time passes he discovers day by day that they both have lots in common and Syaoran starts to fall for Sakura.

Ages: Around 19 and 20 years old

Author's Note: I don't really know how they address people in Japan so I used a little bit of Japanese and English ways to address people. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I tend to leave words out of sentences too. I also will use some Japanese words in this story. Here's the next chapter and i rushed through some things because I didn't feel like explaining it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the CCS character.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Hoe!"

Today is April 1st and the first day of college for those attending Tokyo University. Syaoran woke up on time and was just finishing his breakfast when he heard a loud scream from Sakura's room and then saw her running through the dorm trying to get ready. It was funny for him to watch. He never thought that Sakura would wake up late. As soon as Sakura woke up she looked at the time and screamed. She saw that she had fifteen minutes before her first class started. So she quickly got changed and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that Sakura went outside to the living room to get all her stuff for class. For the next five minutes all Syaoran could see was Sakura running trying to get ready for class. Syaoran looked at the time and saw he had ten minutes to get to class and left without waiting for Sakura.

"Hello, class my name is..."

Before the sensei could say anything else Sakura ran into the class huffing and puffing.

"I'm so sorry, I woke up late and..."

Sakura looked at the sensei's face and got really scared. The sensei glared at her for suddenly interrupting her class.

"I'll just sit down now."

"I'll be glad if you hurry with it."

"Yes, sensei."

Sakura looked around for an empty seat but there was none except for the one next to Syaoran. As Sakura made her way to the empty seat, Syaoran stuck out his foot to trip her and it worked. Sakura didn't see Syaoran's foot and tripped but caught herself before she hit the floor. She sat down and glared at him.

"As I was saying students, my name is Tamaki Kimoko. You can call me Tamaki-sensei."

The rest of the class went by well except for the occasionally glares Sakura threw at Syaoran. When the bell signaled the end of class, Sakura was the first one to leave. She quickly wen to her next class so that she wouldn't be late. The rest of the day went by smoothly for Sakura except for the fact that Syaoran had four out of six classes with her. The other two classes she had were with Tomoyo and Eriol. When Sakura got back to her dorm she took out her cellphone and saw someone left her a message so she listened to it.

"Hey, kaijuu, (I'm not a kaijuu!) Otou-san said that he's taking us out to dinner tonight to celebrate your birthday. You can bring a few friends if you like. We'll come pick you up at 6:00 tonight.

Sakura looked at the time which was 4:00. So she had two hours to get ready. She put her stuff away and went over to Tomoyo's dorm to tell her she and Eriol were invited. An hour and forty minutes later Sakura walked out of Tomoyo's room wearing one of Tomoyo's designs. Sakura had on a light pink spaghetti strap dress with cherry blossoms scattered all over it that reached her knees. Her hair was let all the way down and curled an the bottom and she had on a little bit of make-up.

Sakura looked at the time seeing she had twenty minutes before otou-san was suppose to come pick her up. She went back over to her dorm to get her purse and other stuff. When she entered the living room she saw Syaoran watching t.v. again. She walked straight to her room without even looking at him. Syaoran turned around when he heard Sakura close her door. He turned off the t.v. and went to stand in front of her door to scare her.

When Sakura opened her door she came face to face with Syaoran. "Hoeee!" While Syaoran on the other hand felt his brain melted. In front of him was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. She looked like an angel. Sakura asked him what he wanted like a million times before he answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you going?"

"Uh, off to dinner to celebrate my birthday."

"Today's your birthday?"

"Yeah, you wanna come Li-kun?"

"Aren't you mad at me from this morning?"

"Nah, I got over it. So you wanna come?"

"Sure, let me change first."

"Ok."

Syaoran changed then followed Sakura to Tomoyo's dorm. Sakura was talking to Tomoyo when her otou-san called to tell her he had arrived and was waiting for her downstairs. So Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol went downstairs and saw Sakura's otou-san and onii-chan standing there. Beside them was two more people. Sakura hugged her otou-san and onii-chan and then hugged the two other people. Sakura turned around and introduced Eriol and Syaoran to them and vice versa.

"Otou-san, Onii-chan, Kaho, Yukito, this is Li-kun, my roommate, and Eriol, Tomoyo's boyfriend. Eriol, Li-kun, this Otou-san, Onii-chan, Mizuki Kaho, Onii-chan's girlfriend, Yukito, Oniichan's best friend."

As soon as Sakura finished, Touya walked up to Syaoran and warned him. Which started the all-mighty glaring contest.

"You better not hurt my sister, gaki."

"I'm not a gaki!"

"You are to me."

Sakura pushed the two apart before things got out of hand.

"Onii-chan, leave Li-kun alone. He's not gonna do anything."

"I think we should get going," Tomoyo spoke up.

Everyone decided they should get going but the problem was not everyone could fit into Sakura's Otou-san's car so they decided Syaoran would take Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol in his car and the rest would go in Sakura's Otou-san's car. So everyone arrived at the restaurant and had a great dinner. The cake came out, Sakura made a wish, and blew out the candles.

"Happy Birthday, kaijuu. How does it feel to be twenty?"

"Onii-chan no baka. (stomps on his foot) It feels great to be twenty."

Then eveyone shouted happy birthday to Sakura and gave her her presents. After she opened all her presents, everyone ate the delicious cake.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch next Syaoran.

"Did you enjoy dinner, Li-kun?"

"Yea, I had a great time. Your otou-san is very nice while your onii-chan I can't say the same."

"They're the best otou-san and onii-chan I could ever wish for. I don't know what I would do if they weren't here for me."

The two sat there not saying anything for awhile until Sakura decided to go to bed since it was late and they had class tomoorow. Just as Sakura was about to close her door, Syaoran stopped it.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Li-kun."

"Call me Syaoran."

"Ok, sure. You can call me Sakura then."

"Sure."

"Goodnight, Syaoran."

"Night, Sakura."

Syaoran then went to his room and Sakura closed her door. That night the two slept peacefully.

* * *

**Hello. I hope everyone enjoyed reading chapter three. Please review.**

**Chinese Chika**


	4. Hatred Fading

Summary: Syaoran hates Sakura and then Sakura has to leave for America. They both meet up again when Sakura comes back for college. Syaoran still thinks he hates Sakura but as time passes he discovers day by day that they both have lots in common and Syaoran starts to fall for Sakura.

Ages: Around 19 and 20 years old

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone that lefted me a review for the first three chapters of my story. For the people that don't know what otou-san and oniichan means it means dad and big brother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the CCS character.

**Chapter Four**

* * *

A month has pass since Sakura's birthday and Syaoran and her have become friends since then. Now they talk to each other more then they had in the past.

Sakura walked out of Tomoyo's dorm and headed to her dorm. When she entered the kitchen, Syaoran jumped out scaring her. "Hoeee!" Sakura screamed but stopped when she heard Syaoran laugh non-stop.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You should have seen your face!"

Sakura pouted until Syaoran finally stopped laughing at her.

"Are you gonna make something for me to eat? I'm hungry." Syaoran asked like a little boy.

"Well, I will if you get out of the kitchen." So Syaoran went to his room and left Sakura to make dinner for him. It was almost 10:00 and Sakura was on the phone with her otou-san, while Syaoran was watching t.v. As Syaoran turned off the t.v. and walked to his room he heard Sakura squeal and ran to her room to see if she was alright. Sakura was happily dancing when Syaoran ran in. She quickly stopped and ran to hug him. Syaoran could feel his cheeks getting warmer and warmer as seconds passed by while Sakura hang onto him. After a few more seconds, Sakura let go of Syaoran and told him that her onii-chan had proposed to Kaho and her otou-san had just been asked to go on a very important archaeology dig for next week at his university.

"Isn't that great, Syaoran-kun?"

"I'm happy for your otou-san, but not for Touya."

"You've only met onii-chan once and you already hate him."

"Ya, so what?"

"Nevermind."

Sakura started dancing happily around her room again. Syaoran sighed and looked at Sakura. He looked at her face and saw her smile. The smile that had always cheered him up over the past month. With each passing day his hatred for Sakura faded and he enjoys being around her more and more. Suddenly Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and felt himself spinning around in circles. Syaoran was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't notice Sakura had pull him into her happy dance. The two were spinning around and around until they got dizzy and fell on Sakura's bed. They turned and looked at each other before laughing. Syaoran stopped laughing and looked at Sakura's eyes. Her emerald eyes that always brightens up her face. The emerald eyes that he loved.

'Wait, why am I thinking about her like that. I don't have feelings for her do I?'

As Syaoran slowly came back to reality, he notice that Sakura had fallen asleep. He quietly got up, pulled the blankets up for her, turned off the lights, and left her room.

The next day was Sunday so Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol decided to go and hang out for the day. Sakura and Tomoyo wanted to go to the mall, but Syaoran and Eriol said no. After an hour of begging, the two guys gave up and said they could go to the mall for a little time. As soon as they got to the mall, the two girls ran to shop to another. After five hours of shopping, Sakura and Tomoyo finally decided they had bought enough stuff and wanted to leave. Syaoran and Eriol were following the girls out of the mall each holding five bags in their hands. Eriol was holding Tomoyo's stuff and Syaoran was holding Sakura's stuff. The boys decided they wanted to go see a movie. What they didn't tell the girls was that the movie they were all going to see is a horror movie. So all four got to the theater and sat down and watched the movie start. In the middle of the movie, Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm (Sakura is sitting next to Syaoran) because a monster/ghost came out and was about to kill someone. When the monster/ghost was about to kill someone, Sakura hid her face in Syaoran's chest. Syaoran again could feel his cheeks getting warm. He wanted to push her away but his hands didn't want to. Tomoyo and Eriol were too into the movie to notice Sakura and Syaoran. After the movie, the four friends went to get something to ear for dinner. After dinner they went to places and then went back to campus since they have classes tomorrow.

So they got back to campus and everyone went to their dorm after saying goodnight. Syaoran came out of the bathroom and went to the living room. Sakura was watching t.v. when Syaoran sat down next to Sakura on the couch. He grabbed the remote from the table in front of him and started flipping through the channels.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"So what?"

"Nevermind. Did you have fun today?"

"It was ok. Eriol and I swear to never ever again take you and Tomoyo to the mall. It's exhausting to keep up with you two."

The two sat there for awhile before Sakura spoke up. "Sorry for grabbing your arm during the movie."

"Uh, it's ok." Syaoran started to blush again. "If I knew you were afraid of monster/ghost then I wouldn't have decided on that movie."

"Well, I never told you, so you didn't know."

"Well, now I know."

Sakura and Syaoran talked a little longer and then went to bed.

* * *

**Nothing to say except please review my story because I really want to know if I did ok or not.**

**Chinese Chika**


	5. Crying In the Rain

Summary: Syaoran hates Sakura and then Sakura has to leave for America. They both meet up again when Sakura comes back for college. Syaoran still thinks he hates Sakura but as time passes he discovers day by day that they both have lots in common and Syaoran starts to fall for Sakura.

Ages: Around 19 and 20 years old

Author's Note: This chapter is kind of cheesy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the CCS character.

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Today Sakura's otou-san was going on his important dig for the university. He had promised to call her when he arrived at the dig site. Sakura was currently walking to her next class with Syaoran when her cellphone rang. Sakura thought it was maybe her father calling but it wasn't. It was actually her oniichan. He had called to tell Sakura that their father was in a car accident. Syaoran was standing next to her and heard every word.

"Sakura, Otou-san was driving to the dig site when another car slammed into him. Please don't panic or do anything rash. Just wait for me to call you. I'll call as soon as I know what Otou-san's condition is."

After Sakura had put her cell away, she stood there not moving. She didn't want to believe what she just heard, but it was true. Syaoran saw Sakura was about to cry so he told her they should get to their next class before they were late. So Sakura wiped her tears and decided to just get through all her classes and then deal with her otou-san. When all her classes ended, Sakura quickly went back to her onii-chan to call. Syaoran was following her to make sure she was ok. Tomoyo wanted to got with Syaoran, but Eriol said it might be better if Syaoran went since they are roommates. Sakura arrived at her dorm and went to her room. She was about to close her door but Syaoran stopped her. He knew how she was feeling and he knew that she should keep it to herself. Syaoran was gonna say something but never go to because Sakura run off campus. He was gonna follow her but decided to let her settle down first.

An hour later and Sakura still hadn't return. It had started raining not long after she left. Syaoran couldn't wait anymore and decided to go find her. He drove around in his car to places where he thought Sakura might be. Finally he went to the park and as he approached the park he saw a figure on one of the benches. Syaoran quickly got out of his car and ran to the figure. As he neared the person, he saw it was indeed Sakura. Syaoran stood she was all wet and was looking down. Sakura saw a pair of feet on the ground and looked up to see Syaoran standing in front of her. She stood up, laid her head against his chest, and started crying again. Syaoran pulled his arms around her, trying to comfront the weeping girl. After some time, Syaoran took Sakura back to the dorm and told her to dry off and get some rest.

It was about midnight when Sakura woke up. She was feeling kind of thirsty and wanted to go het some water. As she walked out of her room, she started to feel a little lightheaded and fell down to the floor. Syaoran had just gooten in bed when he heard quickly got out of bed and went to check out the noise. When he opened his door and walked out his room, he saw Sakura on the floor by her room. He rushed over to Sakura and picked her up bridal style. Then Syaoran placed Sakura in her bed. As he leaned down, Syaoran could hear Sakura breathing heavily. He felt her forehead and saw that it was burning up. Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes and looked right into Syaoran's ember ones. Sakura tried to get up, but Syaoran told her to lie back down and she did.

"You're burning up, Sakura. You should some rest, so that you can get better."

"Ok, Syaoran-kun. Can I get some water? I'm really thirsty?"

"Sure, let me go get it for you."

After Sakura drank her water along with some medicine, she went back to sleep. Syaoran decided to stay with Sakura in her room for just in case she meeded anything. The next day Sakura was still a little sick so Syaoran decided to skip his classes today and take care of Sakura. Tomoyo wanted to stay with Sakura too, but Eriol and Syaoran convined her to got to her classes and then come and check on Sakura at the end of the day. So Syaoran took care of Sakura the whole day and that day and the next day Sakura was all better.

Sakura was getting ready to go to class when her cellphone rang. She answered it, listened for a minute, and then jumped up and shouted hurray. On the phone was her onii-chan and he called to tell her that Otou-san was recovering and should be able to leave the hospital in a few days. Sakura rushed out of her room to Syaoran's to tell him the good news. After Sakura got off the phone with her onii-chan, she and Syaoran went to class together.

* * *

**Please review! Also please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. I don't have time to check it right now. **

**Chinese Chika**


	6. Fallen For Each Other

Summary: Syaoran hates Sakura and then Sakura has to leave for America. They both meet up again when Sakura comes back for college. Syaoran still thinks he hates Sakura but as time passes he discovers day by day that they both have lots in common and Syaoran starts to fall for Sakura.

Ages: Around 19 and 20 years old

Author's Note: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the CCS character.

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Life was currently good for Sakura and everyone. Sakura's father, Fujitaka, had recovered and was back on his feet. After the sick day Sakura had, she and Syaoran have become ever closer. Since Tomoyo spends most of her time with Eriol now, Sakura and Syaoran hang out together every week.

This week Tomoyo's okaa-san was throwing a party for her company and Tomoyo had invited all three of her friends to go. It was gonna be a fancy party so the guys had to wear tux and the girls had to wear dresses. So on the day of the party, Syaoran and Eriol wore tux. Tomoyo was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress that went past her knee a little bit. Sakura on the otherhand was wearing a handmade Daidouji dress. It was a strapless light pink dress that hugged her body and reached the floor. Her hair was done in a simple bun. When Syaoran saw Sakura, he thought he saw an angel. When everyone was ready, they all went into Tomoyo's limo and left for Tomoyo's house, which was where the party was.

They arrived at Tomoyo's house and was greeted by Tomoyo's okaa-san herself when they got out of the limo.

"Hey, Tomoyo. Hey, Sakura-san. How are you guys?"

"Hey, Okaa-san. We're fine."

"Hey, Aunty."

"Okaa-san, you already know Sakura and Eriol. This is Li-kun, Sakura's roommate."

"Hi, Li-kun, Eriol."

"Hi, Daidouji-san." The two guys replied at the same time.

After the greetings, everyone went inside to have fun. In the middle of the party, Tomoyo and Eriol went off to somewhere leaving Sakura with Syaoran. Syaoran was actually glad that the two loverbird had left him with Sakura. He wanted to spend the whole night with her. Syaoran led Sakura away from the party and outside to where the garden was. When they were in the garden, Sakura was amazed at how it was decorated for the party. Syaoran stood there watching her and wishing how she could always be his. Sakura sat down on a bench and gestured Syaoran to sit down too. So Syaoran sat down next to her. They sat there for a second without talking until Sakura got bored and turned to Syaoran to find him staring at her.

"Sorry," Syaoran quickly apologized and looked away, not wanting her to see him blush.

"Oh, you didn't do anything," Sakura assured him.

There was silence again until Syaoran said Sakura's name.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?" Sakura turned to Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't know what to say back to Sakura. The two looked each other in the eyes and slowly leaned in. Then finally the gap between their lips closed and the two were sharing a blissful first kiss. The kiss broke off a minute later when the two ran out of breath. Syaoran quickly apologized again for doing that and Sakura was also apologizing. Syaoran decided to change the subject by saying that they should get back inside before Tomoyo started looking for them. The rest of the party went by well. After the party Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol went back to campus. The only word Sakura and Syaoran said to each other for the rest of the night was goodnight.

Sakura was in her room thinking about what had happened earlier that night.

'_I kissed Syaoran. I can't believe I did that. Now, he'll never talk to me again. I think I like him. Do I? I'm not sure right now. Even if I liked him I can't tell him, if I do he'll never talk to me again._'

Sakura wondered herself to sleep. Syaoran was still awake when Sakura fell asleep. He was also thinking about what happend earlier.

'_I kissed Sakura. I know I shouldn't done that but I couldn't help myself. Her lips looked so good. They certainly tasted good. Now, she'll probably never talk to me again for what I did. I like her a lot, but I can't tell her because then she'll hate me for sure._'

Finally, Syaoran drifted off to sleep after awhile.

The next day everyone had classes again. When Syaoran woke up, he saw that Sakura was already gone. That was unusual for her since she always woke up late. When Syaoran got to class he saw Sakura and headed her way to sit with her like usual. Before he reached her, her friends had sat down next to her. It was like that in every class. Everyday after Syaoran's last class, he would go back to the dorm to find Sakura already in her room. It was like that for the week until finally Syaoran couldn't take it anymore and had to do something about it.

The next day when class ended Syaoran quickly went back to the dorm as fast as he could. This time he saw that he had beaten Sakura. She wasn't in the dorm yet. A few minutes later Syaoran heard the doorknob turn. He quickly turned around and came face to face with Sakura.

* * *

**I'm tried so I'm gonna leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Please review.**

**Chinese Chika**


	7. I Like You Too, Ok?

Summary: Syaoran hates Sakura and then Sakura has to leave for America. They both meet up again when Sakura comes back for college. Syaoran still thinks he hates Sakura but as time passes he discovers day by day that they both have lots in common and Syaoran starts to fall for Sakura.

Ages: Around 19 and 20 years old

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the CCS character.

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

He quickly turned around and come face to face with Sakura. 

----

"Hi, Sakura. Can I talk to you?"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"Come on, just five minutes?"

"I'm really busy, Syaoran." Sakura replied one more time before running out of the dorm. This time Syaoran ran after her, not wanting anything to happen to her. He ran after her until he couldn't run anymore.

Sakura was walking around town and thinking about why she had ran from Syaoran. She was so deep in her thoughts, she hadn't notice that she had walked into a dark street. She was and suddenly stopped when she heard a noise from behind. Sakura was about to turn around when someone grabbed her arm. She tried to pull her arm away and run, but couldn't. The grip on her arm was too strong.

"Come on, honey, come home with me."

"No, let me go!" Sakura pulled as hard as she could but the man only held on tighter.

The man pulled Sakura against a wall and tried to kiss her. Before the man got close to Sakura's mouth someone pulled him off of Sakura.

Syaoran was walking around towntrying to find Sakura. He walked into a dark street and saw the something that made his blood boil. He saw some man trying to kiss Sakura. His Sakura! So Syaoran walked up to the guy and pulled him off Sakura. Then he punched the guy in the face, grabbed Sakura's hand, and got both of them out of that dark street before the man could get up. The two walked back to campus before saying any word.

Sakura sat on the couch, shaking non-stop. She couldn't help it. She was still scared of what had happened awhile ago. Syaoran saw this and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her. As soon as Syaoran had wrapped his arms around Sakura, she stopped shaking instantly. She buried her face in his chest and started crying softly. Syaoran allowed her to continue crying because he knew she must be really scared. After Sakura stopped her crying, she looked up at Syaoran and he wiped her remaining tears for her.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." Syaoran felt like he had to said it to her. He had to let her know.

"Nani, Syaoran?" Sakura looked into his eyes.

"Sakuraireallylikeyou." Syaoran blurted it out asa fast as he could.

"What did you say, Syaoran? I didn't catch it."

Syaoran breathed in and said it again but slowly this time. "Sakura, I really like you."

Syaoran waited for Sakura to say something back. Before he could ask if something was wrong, he felt Sakura's lips on his own. Sakura was kissing Syaoran. They broke off after a while, gasping for air.

"I like you too, ok?"

"Yes, that's ok."

Then they kissed again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Please review. Tell if there are any misspelled words.**

**Chinese Chika**


	8. Everything Will Be Alright

Summary: Syaoran hates Sakura and then Sakura has to leave for America. They both meet up again when Sakura comes back for college. Syaoran still thinks he hates Sakura but as time passes he discovers day by day that they both have lots in common and Syaoran starts to fall for Sakura.

Ages: Around 19 and 20 years old

Author's Note: Correction: next chapter will be the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the CCS character.

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

After Syaoran and Sakura had told each other their feelings, they started going out. Every week the two would go out and have fun. In every class they would sit together and between classes they would always be holding hands. Tomoyo was so happy that they had gotten together that she would always be seen taping them with her new camcorder. After a few weeks Syaoran and Sakura got tired of Tomoyo following them and ditched her.

Tonight Syaoran and Sakura were going out to dinner with just the two of them. Sakura was wearing jeans that had some holes on the bottom and a pink top where the right side of it ended on her hips and the other side was a little longer than the right side. Syaoran was wearing jeans with a green T-shirt. So Syaoran took Sakura to dinner and then to a fireworks show at a nearby lake. Sakura had a great time tonight and wished it would have lasted forever and ever. Syaoran was driving them home and Sakura had leaned her head on his shoulder. They were silently enjoying each others company when they felt something collide with the side of their car. Syaoran told Sakura to make sure she was safely buckled up. He tried to get off the road but couldn't since they were on a highway.

Syaoran looked out his window and saw two cars, one behind and one beside his car. This time the car from behind had hit them really hard, sending their car ahead. Syaoran lost control of his car and crashed into the side of the highway, hitting Sakura's side of the car. Both Sakura and Syaoran were knocked out. It was a few minutes before Syaoran woke up. As soon as he did he felt a pain in his head. Syaoran quickly forgot the pain and unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to see if Sakura was alright. When he saw Sakura's limp figure he felt like puking. She was unconscious and there was blood running down the side of her head. He saw her arms had some cuts and there was blood on one side of her stomach. Suddenly Syaoran heard Sakura groan and saw her open her eyes.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"Syaoran, I can't feel my leg. I think it's broken. My whole body hurts. Help me I can't move."

"Don't worry, I'll call for help. Hang on."

As Syaoran pulled out his cellphone to call for help, Sakura slowly fell into total darkness.

"Sakura! Wake up, Sakura!" Syaoran gently shook her, trying to wake her up. After awhile he gave up and checked her pulse. It was weak, but still there. So Syaoran called the hospital and felt himself losing conscious in the middle of the call.

(At the Hospital)

"Man, my head hurts like hell." Syaoran mumbled to himself when he regained conscious. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a bed and in a room he didn't recongize. "Where am I? What happened?" After a moment, Syaoran remembered that he was in a car accident and Sakura was seriously injured. "Sakura!" Syaoran shot up from his bed and headed toward the door to go and find Sakura. Whe he opened the door, Eriol was standing there, ready to enter.

"Hi."

"Is Sakura ok?"

"I just checked on her and she's gonna be ok."

Eriol waited for Syaoran to get back in bed before telling him anything else. " You have a minor concussion and some cuts and bruises. Sakura on the otherhand, had a deep cut on her forehead and and stomach. She also had some cuts and bruises. Her injuries aren't life-threatening, but they are serious. It's lucky you guys survived cause the cars that hit you guys were really drunk and they were speed racing."

The two guys talked for while longer and then Eriol left. Syaoran wanted to go and see Sakura, but was too tired. The next day, Syaoran was let out of the hospital. He decided to go and visit Sakura before leaving. He walked in and saw Sakura sleeping. Syaoran pulled a chair next to Sakura's bed and sat down in it. He took her hand in his.

"Sakura, please wake up."

Syaoran stayed for another hour before leaving. Later that day all of Sakura's family and friends came and visit her too. Everyday Syaoran would visit Sakura after his classes ended. Four days had pass and Sakura still hadn't woken up. On the fifth day, Syaoran again visited Sakura. He had fallen asleep by her bed, but was awaken when he felt her hand move in his. Syaoran jerked his head up and looked at Sakura.

"Syaoran!" Sakura flunged herself at him, crying her eyes out. "Syaoran, I'm so glad you're ok. I remember the car crashed and I was in pain, but that was all."

"Don't worry, Sakura. Everything is alright. You're ok."

Sakura reduced her crying to sniffling. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Five days."

"Hoeee! That long?"

Syaoran and Sakura talked for the rest of the day. Sakura was able to leave the hospital two days later.

So everyone's life was perfect and normal again. Syaoran and Sakura went out to celebrate Sakura's getting better a week after she got out. The two went to dinner and then walked around in the park a little bit. Syaoran got tired of walking and sat down pulling Sakura with him.

"You know, Syaoran, I don't like you anymore."

"Really?" Syaoran started to feel sad.

"Yea, I don't like you anymore because..."

Sakura paused for a moment before going on. "I love you." Then she kissed him. Somewhere in the kiss, Syaoran said 'I love you too' to Sakura.

From that night on the two knew that everything will be alright.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Chinese Chika**


	9. My Happy Ending

Summary: Syaoran hates Sakura and then Sakura has to leave for America. They both meet up again when Sakura comes back for college. Syaoran still thinks he hates Sakura but as time passes he discovers day by day that they both have lots in common and Syaoran starts to fall for Sakura.

Ages: Mostly 25 at beginning.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed on my last chapter. This is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the CCS character.

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Five Years Later 

It was morning and the sun was shining through the window of an apartment. In that room of that apartment there were pictures everywhere. The pictures all held the same people in it, a guy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes with a girl that had long mid-waist auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes. The couple looked like they were both in their twenties. In the middle of the room was a bed and on the bed were two people, a guy and a girl, the two from the photos. The guy had his arms wrapped around his fiance's tiny waist. The sunlight shone on the guy's face, waking him up from his deep slumber. The guy buried his head in his fiance's hair to not see the sunlight. He loved the way that her hair smelled like cherry blossoms. As he sniffed her hair, she woke up and turned around to see a pair of amber eyes staring into hers.

"How long have you been awake, Syaoran?"

"Not any longer than you." Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't wait for today."

"I can't either, Syaoran. We're finally getting married. I've waited for this day since I was a little girl."

"Well, your waiting is over." Sakura snuggled her head closer to Syaoran's chest. She could feel his lreath on the back of her neck. Sakura was starting to get comfortable when Tomoyo barged into their room.

"Sakura, Syaoran, get up now! You have a wedding to get ready for!"

"Tomoyo, get out." Sakura threw a pillow at Tomoyo who caught it expertly.

"No, Sakura, you have to get ready for you wedding. It's in three hours."

Before Sakura could reply, Tomoyo grabbed her out of bed and dragged to her to the spare room. After that Eriol came in and said that Tomoyo made him come in and help Syaoran.

* * *

Three Hours Later 

"Sakura, you look so kawaii!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes, which made Sakura sweatdrop.

Everyone's head turned as Sakura walked down the aisle. Her wedding dress was made especially for her by Tomoyo. It was white and strapless and it hugged her body. There were cherry blossoms scattered on the bottom part of it and it touched the floor. Her hair was done into an elegant bun. Sakura looked at her father as she continued down the aisle. As he passed Sakura's hand to Syaoran he whisphered something to him. "Take care of my daughter, Son." After Fujitaka sat down, the wedding began.

(A/N: Don't know how weddings are done so I'm gonna skip to the end.)

"You may now kiss the bride."

Syaoran pulled Sakura towards him and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

One Year Later 

"Honey, I'm home." Syaoran walked into the house and headed towards Sakura. He leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips. Shortly after Syaoran and Sakura married, Syaoran took over his mother's company and they moved into a new house. Tomoyo and Eriol got married four months after them. Sakura was currently eight and a half months pregnant.

Sakura was setting the table for dinner when her water broke. She told Syaoran and he quickly got her to the hospital.

(At the Hospital)

"Push, Mrs. Li, push!"

Syaoran was letting Sakura hold his hand and she was squeezing the life out of it.

"Ahhh! Syaoran, I'm gonna kill you when this is over." Finally after a few more pushes, the baby came out.

"Congratulations, Mr. Li, you're the fater of a healthy baby girl. What is her name going to be?"

"Nadeshiko, after my mother." The nurse wrote the name on the tag and attached it to the baby's foot. Then she handed Sakura the baby and Syaoran stood next to Sakura.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Syaoran?"

"Yes, she is."

Sakura and Syaoran only had been with the baby for a minute when Tomoyo and the others came running in.

* * *

Fourteen Years Later 

"Okaa-san, Takeru keeps bathering me!" Fourteen years old, Nadeshiko, came down the stairs for dinner. Following her was her nine years old brother, Takeru. Sakura and Syaoran had Takeru five years after Nadeshiko was born.

"No, I was not," Takeru argued back.

"It's almost time for dinner, so get the table ready." The two siblings got had set the table in a jiffy. "Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?"

"Oh, right about now, Takeru." And Sakura was correct. The door opened and Syaoran walked in. "Hey, Otou-san." Nadeshiko walked up to her father and hugged him. He pecked her on the cheek and walked up to Sakura. Syaoran pecked her cheek too and then went to Takeru and messed with his hair. "Let's eat everyone." Everyone sat down at the table and started eating.

(Going to Bed; Syaoran and Sakura's Room)

Sakura was in bed reading a book when Syaoran came out of the bathroom. He slided into bed next to Sakura and leaned to her ear and whisphered something to her. "Do you remember when we shared a dorm in college?"

"Yes, Syaoran." Sakura placed her book down and turned to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, that was when I started to fall for you, little by little." Syaoran suddenly surprised Sakura by tickling her. "Stop, giggle, Syaoran, giggle, stop." Finally Syaoran stopped when Sakura was out of breath. They kissed for a minute and then Sakura cuddled up against Syaoran and the two went to sleep.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. Please review. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all that reviewed my chapters from earlier.**

**Chinese Chika**


	10. Author's Note

After a long period of absence, I decided to come back and reread my stories. I know that this story, particularly, was probably the worst. Some people tell me that I should go through and edit it, but I will not.

Why?

Simply because this was the first story I wrote. A story that got me through times of loneness when my friends at school abandoned me.

I will keep this story as it is to remain me of my first attempt at writing.

I do not pride myself in English since my first language is not English. For everyone that reviewed how bad my grammar, diction, mechanics, etc. are just know that writing is hard for me, but I try my best. Back then, when I read my story out loud I thought it was good, but now I know that I made many mistakes.

I do enjoy writing and trying to be creative, but now between working and college, it has gotten harder.

I do want to finish my other story, "It's Not Just Make Believe", but that will have to wait till I can get a strong plot to continue it.

For someone that had to transition from one country to another when they were five, I think I'm doing better than most.

For the people that reviewed and applauded me for this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for encouraging me.

**Chinese Chika**


End file.
